TwentyFourth Night
by HopelessRomantic143
Summary: I looked at her and smiled one of my rare smiles, that only Yuki will ever see, and whispered, "I love you too. I always have, and always will…" before kissing her again and falling into our eternity.


**Ok… this Vampire Knight story takes place at the end of the Twenty-Fourth Night. I loved this part… I just wish they would have kissed. I hate the fact that she is with Kaname.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Zero POV

_I stood in one of the many hallways at Cross Academy thinking to myself. _In the past and even now, just hearing her name stirs me up… _I narrowed my eyes. _Ever since that day… I always hated that woman.

"_You really wanted to kill me didn't you?" Shizuka asked, suddenly in front of me. My eyes widened as she continued. "The desire to kill…" I felt something slimy running down my hand. I looked at it and saw the crimson liquid, blood. "Where will that go?" I looked at her and saw blood on her. Was the blood on my hand hers? What is going on? "It might change into…" Shizuka was Yuki suddenly and blood was pouring from her neck. "A vampire's evil instincts."_

_Her eyes were wide and filled with fright. I was scared and confused, what had just happened? "Zero…" she whispered softly has her teary eyes closed. She fell over and I caught her. My eyes were as wide as they could be. What was going on? What is happening here? Why is there so much blood? I stopped and my thoughts hooked on to the scent. _Blood… the choking scent of blood.

"YUKI!" I sat up straight in the bed. I looked around and saw that I was in the infirmary. I let out a shaky sigh and looked at my hand. I heard my heart race as the scene of Yuki dead in my arms and all the blood replayed in my mind. I put my hand to my mouth and started shaking. I heard the door open and froze.

"Zero?" I heard Yuki's sweet voice and stiffened, what if my dream came true? "I found you…Geez!" I heard her footsteps near the bed and closed my eyes. She pulled the curtain back and said "I didn't think you would be ditching duty in a place like this…" I looked over at her and her expression change to a worried one. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her, with little force, toward me. As soon as she was close enough I wrapped both of my arms around her in a protective embrace. I didn't know if this was a dream or not, but it sure felt real. "Yuki…" I whispered, tightening my arms around her. "You're… alive… I though I had killed you!" I swear to you that I would have crushed her in my arms if I tighten my grip on her anymore.

"I can't breath… Zero." Yuki said. The memory of Yuki with tears in her eyes falling over replayed in my mind. My eyes widened and I stiffened. My arms loosened and I felt her start to move. "Zero?" I heard her ask. Then, "ZERO!" She cupped my face in between her two, small, delicate hands. "Are you ok!?" she yelled at me. She was so close to me. I felt her warm breath on my face.

"Yeah…" I said, looking at her lips.

Sighing, Yuki smiled and said "Good…" I couldn't stop myself. I reached my hand out toward her. _Yeah…I… _I grabbed her hand that that was on the right side of my face and held it there, leaning on it slightly. My left hand cupping her cheek, I leaned forward. _I want these gentle hands…_We were almost touching noses now. I could feel her breath on my lips and I knew that I couldn't stop. _And this kind smile… Even though I should not want such a thing… _That last thought came into my head a second too late. My lips were connected to hers and I knew this is what I wanted in life. She was unresponsive, so I pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" I whispered about to stand up.

"Wait!" Yuki said, pulling me back toward her by my collar. Her lips crashed onto mine and it was my turn to be shocked. But unlike her, I did respond. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so that I was standing. Yuki wrapped her arms around my neck tangling her fingers in my hair and her legs around my waist to help me balance, and pulling me closer to her. When we broke apart, panting from lack of air, I rested my forehead on hers. "Zero…" she began. "I-I love you." I stiffened. I thought she had loved Kaname, the bastard that he is, but maybe I was wrong.

I looked at her and smiled one of my rare smiles, that only Yuki will ever see, and whispered, "I love you too. I always have, and always will…" before kissing her again and falling into our eternity.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So what did you think? That is how that scene should have gone. Well anyway…Review!**


End file.
